Beautiful
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Song fic! Kim feels alone Her ex best friend and love of her life Jack his dating her sister Her other best friend Grace is all lovey dovey with her Boyfriend Jerry. Even Milton and Eddie have girlfriends! Kick Jack/Kim Jace Jerry/Grace Jilton Julie/Milton Meddie Margaret/Eddie Brelsey Brody/Kelsey SONG: B-e-a-utiful by Megan Nichole I OWN NOTHING! Read and Review please


**Kim POV.**

_She read me the note he left on her bed  
Snuck in her room right after she left  
And put petals on the ground  
Her head on his shoulder they walk down the hall  
I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love  
where is he now _

I sighed as I watched my ex best friend kiss my sister Donna, My heart felt as if it smashed into a million pieces. I decided to walk away I was only causing myself pain by looking at them. I went to go find my other best friend Grace Eccles.

"Hey Grace!" I grinned.

"Hey Kimmy!" She smiled whilst giving me a massive hug.

"Guess what? Jerry did last night" She squealed.

"What?"

Grace grabbed something from her locker, it was a note.

"He snuck in my room with rose petals and and made me a moonlight picnic because I had no money and He gave me this note!" Grace gushed dreamily whilst giving me the note it said:

_Sunsets are red _

_The sky is blue_

_There both so pretty but not as much as you._

_I Love you GRACIE! 3 With all my heart :)_

"Aww!" I squealed that was so adorable.

_She's with him, I'm in the back seat__  
__Know it's not right but it hurts when they're laughing__  
__And I've never been where they are_

"Gracie!" Jerry Martinez said whilst wrapping his arms around Grace's waist from behind.

"Hey babe!" Grace said with a big toothy grin blushing.

"Hey shawty!" Jerry said whilst giving Grace a kiss on her forehead.

They may seem very different from each other Jerry; A footballer and Grace; A Ex cheerleader/ Goody too shoes. But I've never seen a couple more in love it was adorable.

Jerry whispered something in her ear that made her laugh.

I saw Jack walk past with Donna they where laughing about something , Jack had his arm around Donna's arm and she held him tightly around his waist.

I've never had a proper boyfriend and I never will!

_I wanna be blown away  
I wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love  
I wanna be your dream come true  
I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful  
call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful _

It's hard being happy for Grace and Jerry because I've never had a boyfriend and the

guy I'm in love with doesn't feel the same way he loves someone else me and him don't even speak to each other any more, Heck! We hardly even breathe the same air! I just want him to come up to me call me beautiful because no guy has ever called me that , They call me pretty or okay, Then I want him to sweep me in his arms and twirl me round and give me a soft kiss.

_Friday night she wore his jersey to the game  
In the front row screamin out his name  
As he turns to her and smiles  
Every where I look people holding hands  
When am I gonna get my chance at love  
My chance at love _

Me and Grace was at Jerry's football game she made sure we got there early so that we could be in the front row, She had her hair straight in too a ponytail and the teams mascot painted on her cheeks she was wearing ripped skinny jeans, A YOLO top in black and Jerry's football JERSEY!

"JERRY! WOAH! THAT'S MY BOY! JERRY!" Grace screamed really loudly through out the game.

"JERRY!" She screamed once more even louder. Jerry turned around and smiled at her she was like a girl at a One direction concert she started squealing.

After the Game I went up to my other friends Milton and Julie they where hugging and holding hands, Not wanting to bother them I turned around and saw Grace being twirled in the air by Jerry, I also saw Eddie kissing Margaret from the news paper. Next to them was my friend Kelsey and Brody cuddling. Then I saw something that made me well up Jack making out his Donna.

"Just great!"I muttered.

_Cuz she's with him, I'm still hurting__  
__Try to pretend but it's not working__  
__I just wanna be where they are_

I went home late because Me, Grace, Margaret and Julie and Kelsey all had a sleepover at Kelsey's but It wasn't that fun because they spent the entire talking about how great there boyfriends where.

I walked into the Living room and saw Donna and Jack taking pictures of them self's being happy her kissing his cheek, Something wet went down my face it was tears! Damn It! Why did I have to live with Donna? And why did Jack have to come? Jack looked at my for a second with confusion probably why to was I crying. I ran up stairs. On my wall was a picture of me and Jack on my birthday his arm wrapped around my waist him looking down at me smiling. THAT JUST MADE ME CRY MORE!

_I wanna be blown away  
I wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love  
I wanna be your dream come true  
I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful  
call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful _

I heard a knock on the door it was Donna, She gave me a smile and walked in, She was so nice and Pretty! No wonder Jack was in love with her!.

"Hey Kimmy" She said softly sitting next to me.

"Hey" I mumbled.

"Jack said you looked upset so I need to check on my fave sis!" Donna said wrapping her arms around me giving me a hug.

"I'm your only sis!" I teased a smile tugging at my lips.

"What's wrong?" She asked me softly.

"Boys" I grumbled.

"WHO IS IT? I'LL KICK HIS ASS!" She yelled, which made me laugh.

"I can't tell you" I whispered.

"Is it Jack?" Donna said looking at me knowingly. I couldn't lie to my sister! But I didn't want to hurt her!

I nodded slightly.

"I can tell by the way you look at him, He looks at you that way" She said whilst playing with my hair.

"But you two are together!" I say in confusion,

"We were" She corrected.

"What happened?"

"I saw the way he looked at you when you walked in the room his whole face lit up it doesn't do that when I'm there he talks about you all the time, He misses you Kimmy! And plus I'm starting to have feelings for someone else" She explains.

"Really?" I ask brighting up.

"Yeah go talk to him he's downstairs" Donna encourages me.

I walk to my door then I turn around and ask Her "Who do you have feelings for?"

"Oh! I have a small thing for Adam you know Rudy's nephew" She blushed deeply.

"He talks about you!" I squeal.

_My heart is waiting for your love  
My hand is waiting for your touch  
My lips just wanna be kissed by you_

I walk downstairs nervously fiddling with the zipper of my Jacket. I took a deep breathe and went into the living room.

"Kim! Are you Okay?" Jack asks me with a worried look.

"Yeah just boys!" I say sitting down next to him on the sofa.

"Well your better than any boy no one deserves you because your perfect!" He whispers in my ear, Spending chills down my spine making me go bright red.

I look at his lips then back in his eyes. He leans in slightly and I do the same we were going to kiss! He gently places his lips on mine and I begin to kiss back I feel sparks everywhere I feel so happy and complete.

_I wanna be blown away  
I wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love  
I wanna be your dream come true  
I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful _

Me and Donna walked into school she looked over at Adam who was putting books in his locker, I give her a nod and push her gently over to him she turns and looks at me with a smile before going to talk to him.

I saw Grace and Jerry standing by my locker his arms wrapped around Grace's waist them to laughing.

"Hey guys!" I grin walking to them.

"Hey Kimmy!" The say in union.

"Why are you so happy?" Grace asks smiling.

"Why not?" I shrug happily.

I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist and a head rest on my shoulder I turn my head slightly and see Jack standing there grinning just like me.

"When did this happen?" Grace squealed.

"Last night!" I smile.

"Come on boo! We need to go!" Jerry says to Grace kissing her cheek.

"Oh yeah!" Grace grins.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs Anderson!" Jerry jokes as they walk away I notice Jerry protectively placing his arm around Grace's waist.

_Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful  
call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful. _

Me and Grace where both at Fridays football game cheering on OUR BOYFRIENDS! Sorry I just love saying that! We both had our hair in ponytails with ribbon on with the mascot on our cheek.

"JERRY! JEZER!" Grace screamed.

I shrugged and did the same "JACK! JACKIE!", They both turned to look at us and smiled.

After the Game I saw Donna in her cheer leading outfit giving Adam a gentle kiss, Jerry was spinning Grace around, Milton and Julie where in a warm embrace, Eddie and Margaret was Making out! And Brody and Kelsey where laughing and kissing.

I felt someone tap my shoulder I turned around and saw Jack I gave him a massive bear hug, He lifted my feet of the ground and span my round.

"Hey beautiful!" Jack said whilst putting my feet safely back on the ground.

**A:N Hope you enjoyed I should be posting a JACE Fic soon :) Plz Review thanks :) xxx**


End file.
